


Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

by WriterNonsense



Series: Cruzando el límite [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Top John Watson, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decide cumplir una de las fantasías de John, con un ligero e inesperado cambio con el que John queda más que satisfecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Bondage
> 
> Continúa de Fantasías, que doy por el momento por cerrado porque me encallé y quiero acabar la serie. Puede que en el futuro añada más capítulos allí, pero ahora es el momento de ver qué hace Sherlock con una de las ideas de John. 
> 
> Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Begok, así que espero que lo disfrutes mucho porque he tenido que traer a mi musa de los pelos para que por fin me diera algo este año ;)

Sherlock sonríe, admirando su obra. John se lame los labios, mirándole fijamente, sin emitir ninguna palabra. Buen chico. Es una de las normas de la noche, puede jadear, gemir y suplicar pero no hablar.

\- Deberíamos poner un espejo en el techo. Así podrías verte. - John alza la mirada como si de veras hubiera uno y contiene la respiración cuando Sherlock le acaricia los labios con el pulgar.

Sabe que, si no fuera por cómo le ha atado de pies y manos a la cama John ya estaría acariciándole, pero Sherlock se toma su tiempo, dando un paso atrás para guardar la imagen en su palacio mental.

John, desnudo sobre sus sábanas de seda negras, atado al cabecero por las muñecas con pañuelos rojo sangre y con los tobillos uno en cada extremo de las patas de la cama, con pañuelos más largos para poder dejarle con las piernas abiertas y tan expuesto que Sherlock ve asomar la base del dildo con el que le ha penetrado antes, haciéndole gemir pero sin dejar que se corriera.

Y su pene, brillando por el lubricante con el que le ha masturbado, erecto y desatendido. Esta vez es Sherlock el que se lame los labios, y sonríe.

\- ¿Estás preparado para tu regalo, John?

Le mira de nuevo, sus pupilas tan extendidas que apenas se distingue el color de sus ojos, y asiente, gimiendo.

\- Buen chico.

Ve cómo su pene tiembla, o quizás sean sus caderas, y Sherlock, dejando caer el batín al suelo, ahora tan desnudo como John, se sube a la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

Le acaricia el pecho, pellizcándole los pezones hasta que se quedan rojos y erectos, haciendo gemir a John, que arquea las caderas buscando fricción, pero Sherlock le detiene agachándose a besarle en la clavícula, alternando lengua y dientes por todo su pecho.

\- Mírate, lleno de mis marcas. Debería tenerte así todo el día, usarte como a un juguete a pilas, siempre preparado para mí. Querías poseerme, pues aquí me tienes. Todo para ti, sólo que no es lo que habías pensado, ¿a qué no? Lástima, porque esto sí que es lo que _yo_ tenía planeado.

Se pone de rodillas y coge el lubricante, cubriéndose los dedos con él, mostrándole a John cómo se penetra con dos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando de placer, hasta que roza su próstata mientras se masturba con la otra mano, lánguidamente, no quiere correrse, no aún.

 

John se muerde el labio, aunque quisiera hablar no podría porque tiene la boca seca por el deseo, tragando saliva sin poder dejar de seguir con la mirada los dedos de Sherlock haciendo el trabajo que estaría haciendo él si pudiera soltarse del maldito cabecero.

No puede decidirse entre qué es más erótico, si ver cómo se prepara para él, el arco de su cuello y esa gota de sudor que desearía seguir con la lengua, o cómo se masturba, llenando la habitación de olor a sexo y del sonido del lubricante cada vez que sube y baja el puño o mete y saca los dedos.

Hasta que se detiene, respirando hondo un par de veces, y sus manos dejan su cuerpo, apoyándose en el pecho de John, sin duda intentando controlarse.

Los ojos de Sherlock se clavan en los suyos y John cree que su corazón se salta un par de latidos, jamás ha visto algo tan erótico como su pareja ahora mismo, jadeando de deseo, hasta que ve cómo Sherlock agarra la base de su pene para sentarse sobre él y John intenta pensar en otras cosas para no correrse antes de poder saber qué se siente penetrando a Sherlock.

\- Oh dios… - Es estrecho pero el lubricante y que se haya preparado ayudan, y Sherlock está en forma, usando sus muslos para moverse arriba y abajo, tan despacio que sin duda pretende volverle loco.

\- Silencio, John. Los dildos no hablan. - No debería excitarle que le hable así, como si de verdad no tuviera otra misión en la vida que darle placer a Sherlock, no debería querer que le trate así, no debería excitarse pensando en eso… pero muchas cosas que no deberían hacen su vida mucho más intensa, y su libido no opina como su decoro, porque nota cómo su deseo empieza a subirle por la base del pene, gritando el nombre de Sherlock, que, con una mano en su pecho, sigue cabalgándole, agachándose a besarle, y John gime en su boca, sus lenguas rozándose, robándose el aliento el uno al otro.

Dobla las rodillas todo lo que le permiten los pañuelos, sosteniendo a Sherlock, intentando moverse con él, y pronto, demasiado pronto, nota cómo se aproxima su orgasmo, gritando su nombre cuando le llena con su semen, sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos por el placer, notando cómo Sherlock se une a sus gritos y le mancha con su propio semen al correrse, ambos exhaustos y satisfechos, jadeando como si volvieran de correr una maratón.

 

Le desata las manos, dejando que John le agarre de las caderas, ambos temblando por los últimos estertores de sus orgasmos, sonriéndose. Se agacha a lamerle el semen del pecho y de la barbilla, saboreándose a sí mismo y al sudor de John.

\- Sherlock, eso ha sido…

\- Soy un genio, ya lo sabes.

\- Capullo. - Lo dice sonriendo, dándole un suave pellizco en el costado, y Sherlock ríe, apartándose de encima suyo para desatarle también los tobillos, y John aprovecha lo que recuerda de los placajes en rugby para lanzarse sobre Sherlock e invertir sus posiciones en la cama, tumbándose sobre él.

\- Deberíamos limpiarnos. - John murmura algo con su cabeza hundida en el cuello de Sherlock, y éste deduce que es un “déjame disfrutar un poco más” así que se lo permite, estrechándole entre sus brazos.

En unos minutos le obligará a levantarse y le llevará hasta la ducha medio a rastras para enjabonarle de arriba a abajo y masajearle los músculos, quitándole por fin el dildo que aún sigue dentro de John, intentando excitarle de nuevo esta vez con sus dedos y con la boca, pero por el momento, se quedan así, abrazados y satisfechos.


End file.
